Archduchy of Quel'Anaris
Gold Autarchs * Silver Barons * Copper Baronets | image = Quel'Anaris-0.jpg| imagewidth = 250||}} The Archduchy of Quel'Anaris, also known as the Commonwealth of the United Northern Baronies, or the Commonwealth of the Northern States of the Eastern Kingdoms '''is a coalition and collection of Lords, Ladies and military commanders gathered in the Northern section of the Eastern Kingdoms, sworn under Duchess Telriah Embershield, otherwise known as the 'Ember Lady', who has come to unite them all under the same goal, keep Azeroth safe. History Founded in the year -2342 L.C., the Duchy of Quel'Anaris was formed under the hand of Lord Arzalen Embershield, a Quel'dorei who had rebelled against Archduke Lightsworn, who had ruled over the long standing Archduchy of Quel'Venoraal. Believing the Lightsworns rule to not be just, or even fair, to his people, he began an armed rebellion, known as the "Civil War of the Embersworn". The rebellion lasted approximately eight years, earning another moniker, the Eight Year War. During the eight years of combat and constant warfare, the terrain of Northern Quel'Anaris was changed, going from naturally green forest mountains, to a Northern wasteland of snow and coldness. Near the pass that led to Quel'Venoraal, the Everwinter Barony was built, and Everwinter Garrison was established to prevent any of the Archdukes forces from invading Quel'Anaris. Outgoing Criminal Warrants The Criminal Justice system within Quel'Anaris has not failed as of yet, as it is under the pretense of "Innocent until proven guilty', and each court case has a two month period of investigation into crimes that are major, such as murder, large-scale robbery, arson, destruction of property, slaughter, summoning demons bigger than Felguards, and misuse of the dark magical arts. Danath Morsin Danath Morsin is a wanted criminal of varying degree within the Duchy, due to the listed crimes below. * Destruction of Baron's Landing, razed to the ground. * Slaughter of several adult citizens of the realm. * Orphaning of several children of the realm. * Committing a war crime whilst under the banner of the Alliance. * Denying said allegations when presented with evidence. Furthermore, due to The Citrine Eagle harboring Danath, anyone of the organization of the Eagles, or of organizations related to it through affiliation, are barred from entry to Quel'Anaris, due to the harboring of a known war criminal, and the refusal to give him up to the Justice System of the Duchy. Elbert van Doomray The gnome known as Elbert van Doomray is wanted for a myriad of crimes that involve the attempted murder of atleast four people, a full scale rebellion, and destruction of property. These crimes have seen him stripped fully of rank, titles and land, with Elbert's Camp being used as a supply point for garrison troops outside of East Lowes. * Attempted murder of then-General Eridan Silverwood. * Attempted murder of Duchess Telriah Embershield * Attempted murder of Ember Guard James Buckinsworn * Conspiring to rebel against the Noble House of Embershield * Lead a full scale rebellion against the Throne of Quel'Anaris It should be noted, in addition, in light of his attempted Rebellion, many of his other crimes which were previously hidden due to his involvement with the officer core of the Protectorate military came to light, including: * Forgery * Petty theft * Reckless endangerment of civilians * Theft * Theft of plague materials * Smuggling of plague materials * Stock piling of plague materials * Disobedience to senior officers * Disrespect to senior officers * Disturbing the peace * Unlawful necromancy * Impersonation of an official diplomatic entity * Manslaughter * Homicide Government Ruled over primarily by the Archduchess, or the Grand Autarch in traditional Quel'Anarian terms, the Archduchy has a vast governmental system in place allowing both those born of Noble and Common houses may take place in running the Archduchy. Known as the Quel'Anaris House of Nobles & Commons, it is a relatively new way of ruling over the Archduchy, put into place just over ten years ago by the current Archduchess, Telriah Embershield II, middle-born child of Arzalen Embershield. Sessions are held twice a month, on the second and fourth Tuesday of every month, and are followed by a banquet after each session is over. These sessions generally preside over new laws, updating current laws, vetoing any new laws, and deciding on who to pardon from the criminal warrants list. Additionally, there are three primary Duchies, within which are an estimated two Counties, with Quel'Venoraal having an unknown amount, due to a lack of information regarding it due to the isolationist policies in place via Duke Ailos Lightsworn. The Duchy of Quel'Anaris is ruled over by Her Excellency, Telriah Embershield II, within which is the County of Ronae'Danil, also ruled over by her, and the County of the Southern Fiefdoms, ruled over by Count Damadros Crimsonfang. Along with this, there is the Duchy of Quel'Ivmeish, consisting of the Northern territories of the Archduchy, ruled over by Duke Havos Farrel, and his two Counts, Neo Starstrider of the Eastern Expanse, and Davis Lastrel of Altamont. Noble Ranks of Quel'Anaris Ranks that the Nobles adhere to are listed below: * '''Grand Autarch: The hereditary monarch of Quel'Anaris and the Archduchy. Generally known to humans and other races outside of Quel'Anaris as an Archduke or Archduchess. Most within the Archduchy may see this title as similar to a King or Queen. * High Autarch: A hereditary rank of the Noble line of Quel'Anaris, symbolizing the heir apparent of the Archduchy, generally a son, daughter, or sibling of the current Grand Autarch. Other terms include Crown Prince/Princess, or Prince/Princess. * Duke/Duchess: A person who is a Duke or Duchess rules over one of the three Duchies within Quel'Anaris. This is a title that is not hereditary unless the son or daughter of a Duke or Duchess proves themselves capable of following in their parents footsteps. A Duke or Duchess of Quel'Anaris is generally appointed to their station via the Grand Autarch. A Duke or Duchess presides over a castle marked as the capital of a Duchy, and its presiding two counties and any baronies. * Count/Countess: Similar to the Duke/Duchess, the title may only be passed on if the Grand Autarch sees the childs worth as being in the office of their parent, otherwise, it is appointed to another. A Count or Countess will generally rule over a castle marked as the capital of the County, and its other two Baronies. In essence, a Count is also a Baron of his own castle. * Baron/Baroness: As with the above two, a Baron or Baroness may only be appointed by the Grand Autarch, be it via the childs worth of the parent who is a Baron or Baroness, or another who has proven themselves capable of being in this office. Barons and Baronesses generally rule over a small castle or keep, and its residing village and others within the boundaries. * Baronet/Baronetess: A title and rank that is the smallest and lowest on the chain of Noble lineage, a Baronet or Baronetess are generally put to work lording over a tower, small keep, or garrison. In the latter case, they work hand-in-hand with the garrison commander, ensuring supplies are kept up, and anything else that needs tending to. Duchy of Quel'Ivmeish The Duchy of Quel'Ivmeish is a Duchy set in the center of the Archduchy, and is responsible primarily for all of its food stores, economics, military strength and of course, the metals needed to arm the military of the Archduchy. County of the Eastern Expanse Quite notably, the Eastern Expanse lies to the North Eastern sector of the Duchy, and ruled over by Count & Countess Neo Starstrider and Alainsya Starstrider. An important settlement to rule over, the Expanse itself watches over the Coast of Quel'Anaris, ensuring that any naval threat is wiped out. The Expanse itself is composed of these three settlements. * Castle Eastcliff & Eastcliff-of-the-plains. * Ravensden City and the Summer Fields * Autarch's Landing (Rebuilt Baron's Landing) Settlement of Eastcliff Composed of a mighty fortress that is built for both beauty and defensive purposes, Eastcliff's beauty is matched only by East Lowes, the capital of Quel'Anaris. With soaring spires and turrets along the walls and towers, archers, cannons and ballistae will easily make work of any invasion force attempting to land on the coastal valleys. Eastcliff also has a village directly to the West of it, known as Eastcliff-of-the-Plains, a very well established city that has a high civilian populace that is known for its smithing works, namely the armor and weaponry that is made to supply the ever growing military of the Archduchy. Ravensden City A fine city in the Northern-most area of Quel'Anaris, but not within the same section as the three winter fiefdoms, Ravensden is set in the normal 'eternal autumn' of most Quel'Thalassian settlements, namely Eversong Woods. With golden grass, and leaves, the Summer Fields and Ravensden are the most beautiful places to visit if one isn't looking to spend time in a castle. The Summer Fields themselves are verdant valleys of farmlands, rivers, and orchards, with plenty of space in between for a nice picnic or a nap in the grass under a tree. Autarch's Landing Once known as Baron's Landing, the Port Town was vital to the trade and economy of Quel'Anaris, as the port of Fortmal Harbor was being utilized primarily for a military build up of naval ships, Baron's Landing was prosperous. However, it's Baron had died of natural causes, leaving it to be run by a council, until Lord Danath Morsin asked Duchess Telriah Embershield if he could invest in it. He did so, and when he had decided to return to the Alliance's banner, he razed the town under the notion that "If I rule over it, I may destroy it as I wish, for it is my lands", which was not the case as it was still Sovereign Territory of Quel'Anaris. With the destruction of Baron's Landing, the economy plummeted for a short time, with trade having to be relegated to Fortmal, and a makeshift military dock having to be made until repairs could be made on the Landing. Now re-christened Autarch's Landing, the settlement is fully able to take on the task of being utilized for trade goods once more. This does not mean that the deed done months ago is forgiven, given that hundreds of civilians died, and children orphaned. Remember Baron's Landing. Sanctioned Religions There are many religions within the Duchy of Quel'Anaris, due to the diverse population of the Duchy. As such, one can expect a varying degree of variety to choose from when talking of the religious topics at hand. A note to make is that while Freedom of Religion is one of the core aspects of Quel'Anarian society, most religions are not sanctioned to allow for big organized groups unless petitioned. Monarchial Cult ---- "For Her, we will die. For Her throne, we will fight. She is Embershield incarnate." The Monarchial Cult is a well known, yet small, religion that bases its religious capacity on the belief that with each generation of Embershield, Arzalens spirit is reborn into the heir and ruling monarch of Quel'Anaris. Primarily, those who lodge themselves into the Monarchial Cult believe that the ruling monarch is Arzalen, due to how each Embershield has retained the same personality over the course of generations. Defending the common people, retaining neutrality, and a multitude of feats that would span far past what should be written down. It is thanks to this cult, that several statues of Telriah Embershield II have sprung up across places of worship in Quel'Anaris, alongside Kaldorei Priestesses and those of Uther and other light-based figures. Priestesses of Elune ---- "Anu dora! Praise be Elune, and praise be her children!" Cousins of the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei, the Kaldoreis Priestesses of Elune are allowed to practice freely within Quel'Anaris, where several temples have cropped up in recent years. In fact, the current ruler, Telriah, is known to study the religion with intense fascination, despite how heretical it would be in other states. This has opened the pathway for many others to practice and study new religions outside of their races own. In fact, there has been a new surge of warriors from the Kaldorei who find themselves in Quel'Anaris, a type which exists outside as well, but is quite rare given the circumstances that a Priestesses role is. The Elunites, as they have been nicknamed, are Priestesses who've donned battle armor, and sing prayers in battle whilst bringing the pain upon an enemy. Cult of Belore ---- "We are Belore'dorei, Children of the Sun. May Belore shine ever brightly." As the population of Quel'Anaris was originally Elven, the Cult of Belore is a prominent religion within the Duchy. Before the Burning Legion invaded the Duchy during the Invasion of Quel'Anaris, the Ember Temple was the religious capital of the Duchy. Since then, it is nothing more than a fel radiated spire of its former glory, used by the Emberglaives as a base to operate out of and cleanse the Fel Scar of demonic influence. The Holy Light ---- "Uther died so his Paladins could fight! Praise be the Holy Light, and all that encompass it!" With a high population of humans within the Duchy, it should become fairly obvious that the Holy Light is a big religion to find within Quel'Anaris. Not only is it present with Humans, but also the Dwarves. As the Cult of Belore had its prominence in the Ember Temple, so did the Holy Light. See above for the details as to what had happened to the Temple. Librarium of Technomancy ---- "The Omnissiah speaks to us. We shall make your machines better than before." A Gnomish religion, the Librarium of Technomancy is a group and-or cult that focuses on the study and spread of new ways to innovate technology for war efforts and the common persons household. Those who partake in Technomancy are known as Technomancers, and are well versed in both engineering and the arcane arts. Shamanism ---- "Air, water, earth, fire. All are needed for a Shaman's mental constitution." Whilst there are less Orcs than most other races, there are is a significant amount of Tauren & Trolls to justify this being one of the few sanctified religions within Quel'Anaris. Generally, Shamanism has its roots within Cresthill and the Silver Woods Arcanegarde Order ---- "Knowledge is power. Guard it well." Primarily focused on the study, research and practice of the belief that the Arcane is a deity, the Arcanegarde guard their secrets with a well known passion, with a motto that supports this. A majority of the magi within the Ember Circle find themselves best acquainted with the Arcanegarde. Unsanctioned Religions Cult of Elbert "...Brigadier General Elbert van Doomray, Knight of the Golden Rose, Hero of the Silver Woods, and Baron of Elbert's camp is hereby pronounced guility. He shall be stripped of his titles, and exiled from the land of Ronae'Danil. May it be done." A near perfect definition of a cult of personality, the Cult of Elbert is a cult mostly focusing upon the worship of Brigadier General Elbert van Doomray as semi-divine being, sent to Quel'Anaris to restore it to greatness. A near antithesis to the Monarchial cult, they believe that the Embershields are 'heathens', for lack of better terms, for the exiling of Elbert. Made up almost entirely by disgruntled soldiers and former rebels, they can often be found around the abandoned town of Elbert's Camp, and Legion of the Damned camps. Their tendency towards violence, and belief that Elbert was wrongfully judged, however, oft leave the group in conflict with the government of Quel'Anaris, garnering them their status as outlaws and brigands. The stubborn few, however, still persist in their beliefs, recruiting, and waiting for the day when the Brigadier General comes home. Discrepancies * Quel'Anaris, in a lot of the writing and lore for Embershield, is stated to have started as the County of Ronae'Danil. This has since been retconned and re-written, as shown in the history above. * The original populace was originally 12,000, and separate from the military, with the military being 10,000+ strong. Obviously, this has been retconned, and the population is 30,001, with a military as strong as 11,000+. Yes, it is still separate. Trivia * Originally, the Duchy of Quel'Anaris was never meant to be a major part of Telriah's backstory and lore. Infact, it was never even thought of until Zaria's player brought up the idea of having land during a meeting many months ago during the time of the Golden Rose. * Elbert is very much so a well respected General within the Protectorate Military, for his tactics that led to victories with few casualties. Of course, he also has earned a lot of disrespect for the rebellion. * Brigadier General Elbert is credited as the founder of the Path of the Blood Moon, one of the major religions displayed in the Codex of the Golden Rose. It is mainly notable for the fact that despite his heavy hand in it, the religion was not outlawed along with Elbert, and thus serves as a legal front for many of the dealings of the Cult of Elbert, who some see as a fringe group of the Path. Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:House of Embershield Category:Quel'Anaris